Same Difference
by ShiningSeraphim
Summary: Shifters, they take any form they like with enough practice. What happens when two well kept secrets meet? This is for my friend Uchiha111DA. Happy Birthday! I hope you take the time to read and review. I'm new to writing to others in general, so any kind of help is needed.


The moon is bright, the city lights shining. I love this. Here I, Maka Albarn, sit atop a building eating. Yes, eating. At least here no one can see me so easily. "Shadow" I whisper. I feel my hood materializing upon me. I slither through the night undetected. Nothing, nothing happened. What a boring night. Well, hopefully it gets better.

I go to the forest on the other side of city. You see, there are sectors I this "city". Each sector has a specific environment. Anyways, I shift to a black panther, its melanism on my side. I climb a tree and jump of a branch turn into a crow, soaring in the air. Here it's not as easy to see in the dark but easier to see distances away and I blend in the dark as well. I do twists and dives and other aerial tricks as well. I dive to the ground and quickly snap my wings open to stop from crashing. Oh how I love flying, one you get a taste of it you long for it. I quickly shift to a melanistic wolf and sprint through the trees.

What am I? I am a shifter. A shifter of all sorts but there are two kinds of shifters, natural and artificial. Artificial shifter or Draaier are more attuned to machinery and tend to be innovative and creative. Naturally, this means natural shifters, or Mutare, are more in line with nature and are known for their survival skills and curiosity. It's now hard to find a natural, the artificials dominated for many years. As for which I am, I am neither yet both. My mother's a natural and my father's an artificial. Hybrids aren't unheard of. Though, they are sought for their power. Well, people believe their power is great, but no one really knows to what extent. Not even me, sad isn't it?

I don't even know what I am.

_**? POV**_

The moon shines through the night as I wander my way around. I'm in the forest sector. I'm usually here to sprint and let off some steam and that's why I was initially here. That was, until I caught that scent. Everything has its own scent and I can smell shifter but I can't tell which one. Artificial and natural shifters have slight differences with their scent, but this one is...different. It smells of neither. Strange, I don't think that there are any other kinds of shifters. Well, that's a lie. I know of another kind. Though not many people know of it, there's such thing as a black blood shifter. Yes, black blood.

My name is Soul Evans.

Black blood is the concoction that the witch with Medusa made and experimented on me. As a child I was an artificial shifter, but I became very sick with blood cancer. I became weak and bed-ridden, my parents in an effort to help me, naively allowed Medusa to "help" me. It worked, and as much as my family knows, I'm normal. In reality I'm far from it, I dream carnal dreams and everyday my thoughts become more violent and insane.

It's literally eating my sanity away. I've kept it under control all these years, but I'm slipping. I shift like normal but the instincts of that form influence me more than a normal shifter. Which in some cases isn't bad, but it can be. What if I'm a shark and I smell blood, it'll be hard to control my instincts. Otherwise I don't know the exact powers of blood shifters. I've been too paranoid that if I explore it too much, I would lose control.

I'm getting away from the point. I was following a scent that smelled of shifter but was neither of draaier nor mutare. It wasn't black blood either. I shift to a snow leopard for the agility and silence. As the scent grows stronger I shift to a black squirrel to watch upon a tree silently. A crow just landed on the ground. Interesting, she's seems familiar and has obviously known and practiced of her powers often.

_She'll make a lovely challenge._

**Shut up! I don't need to hear you right now!**

_You know I'm right, she's strong. Just fight her; she'll be a fun kill._

**I can't kill her, it's not right…..maybe I…..NO! Shut up!**

_Give in…Do it. It'll be fun, just let go…._

**No! No! Stop! Go away!**

_You know you want too…_

The voice fades tauntingly, I watch the girl to shift to human form. She's so pretty. Dirty blonde hair, olive green eyes, legs that could go for days….She would be fun….No! I can't give in! Her scent is intoxicating… I need to hear her voice. I shift to a raven and fly to a closer branch.

_**Maka POV**_

I land on the ground and take in my sights, the forest is beautiful. I shift to human form and stretch. God, I love flying. Though, something smells weird. It's like a shifter but it's not natural, artificial, nor hybrid. It's entirely different. A raven lands on I nearby branch and I glance at it with no thought. My senses tell me it isn't hostile. Though, now that I think of it, the scent is around the bird! I stare at the blackbird, "Who are you?" The obvious shifter startles and flies away. I follow in pursuit as a raven cawing out, "Who are you?!"

First story!

I literally made an account just so i could make stories. I'm not new here this is, like i said just for my writing and no, you can't know the exact account I original had. NOW, with that over, here's the real author's comment:

Its 3:30am and I'm tired. I know there's mistakes and please comment on them, but don't be harsh. I know its short (three pages...), I only wrote this in a few hours (procrastinator me)

This is for my buddy Uchiha111DA! How she likes it! Happy Birthday!

Also Melansim is a genetic defect that causes the animal to be all black, the the literal polar opposite of albinism. Also I'll be using specific animals and maybe small details like if they're melanistic, albino, and other stuff to that nature

Soul Eater (c) whoever owns it

Can someone comment on the name of the guy who owns Soul eater so I can change it?

~Shining Seraphim AKA Blue


End file.
